020314 BalishSeriad
11:30 -- carewornAstrologist CA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 23:30 -- 11:31 CA: Seriad cautioously approoaches Balish, why cautioously? I mean, their previoous encoounter, which was quite soome time agoo was noot hoostile? Anyways, 11:32 CT: Balish glances toward the approaching troll, sitting cross legged on the floor and quietly running his thumb over a brilliant white flower. He glances up, half lidded, and nods toward Seriad. "Hello, HOW can I HELP you?" 11:36 CA: "Hi! Balish! Uh, I mean, I doon't really have a REASON too speak toooo yoou, because It's proobably noone oof my business..." 11:37 CA: "But, Dooir mentiooned "twink business" pertaining too yoou an Nullar. And he alsoo mentiooned DYING, and dying is awful, which yoou already knoow 11:39 CT: He tilts his head, the flower dissipearing from his grasp. "I don't THINK that IS any of your BUSINESS, as you SAID, but it's SIMPLY just the FACT that my partner is UNCOMFORTABLE with Nullar being my Kismesis..." He glances away, mouth twisting into a frown. "Libby simply wishes to KILL Nullar for our quadrant together." 11:43 CA: "Oh. Well, ooh my, Is it really that bad too where...Libby woould want too kill her? I mean... I shoould stoop excessively using 'I mean...' but, Libby seems soo nice, noot saying she's mean oor anything... And Nullar isn't bad? Is she? I m— yeah. " 11:43 CT: Balish pats the ground. "If you WISH to hear the WHOLE story, SIT. If NOT, stay STANDING." 11:45 CA: "That woould be... nice. " Seriad sits, oor, droops too the groound sitting acrooss froom Balish. "Talk away, please. " 11:48 CT: He chuckles. "NEVER give someone like ME that option, I could TALK you to DEATH." Balish pauses, blinking hard a few times and wiping a slow trail of purple leaking out of his nose. "WELL, Twinks, unlike Trolls, have only ONE quadrant, their PARTNER. That is the ONLY being they SHARE with, also the only being they even come in CONTACT with. I am Libby's PARTNER..." Balish mutters something under h 11:48 CT: is breath, then continues. "I am Libby's PARTNER, and she finds me having a Kismesis as a THREAT, even if I don't feel the SAME toward Nullar as I do HER. Not ONLY that, but Nullar seems INTERESTED in forming a relationship with Jackie, which makes her EXTREMELY dangerous to someone like Libby, who is TRYING to avoid Jackie at ALL costs." 11:53 CA: "Oh. Well, that seems unsafe. Soo, Twinks have oonly oone quadrant that coovers ALL oof them... And Nullar, like Jack. But she wants too be in a kismesisitude with yoou. And if she's is in a relatioonship with yoou, that's like a straight line too Libby, which is bad. This all soounds like a big... CLUMPY loove... square with lines throough it?" 11:58 CT: Balish gives a quick, dismissive wave. "WHATEVER shape it may be, it IS unsafe, as you SAID. I AM going to act to keep EVERYONE safe, though. You, nor any OTHER trolls should have any ISSUE with what's going ON, I don't believe it will AFFECT you." 12:04 CA: "I guess that's nice too knoow, This all just seems uh, hella, crazy thoough. But, I guess that's all I needed too knoow? I— have yoou toold Nullar that these feelings are oone sided? Woouldn't that cut ooff the yoou and Nullar String, causing the String that Jack was feeding throough that oone too reach Libby? I'm sure it's much moore coomplicated than that..." Seriad facepalms, grumbling soomething aloong the line 12:08 CT: Balish's expression becomes highly aggressive, sharp teeth prominently showing and his eyes narrowing. "WHAT did you JUST SAY? I don't KNOW where you HEARD that SHIT about feelings being 'ONE SIDED', but you can SHUT your MOUTH about it. Now get OUT of my SIGHT." He growls, blood trickling out of his nose. 12:10 CA: "O-Okay..." Stands up, sloowly, and noopes the fuck oout oof there. This nooping is intense, like, supes noope. 12:11 CT: Balish growls, glancing down to the flower with a few mumbled words, content to sit alone. 12:11 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling carewornAstrologist CA at 00:11 --